inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Hatoko Kushikawa
|base = 櫛川 鳩子 |furigana = くしかわ はとこ |alias = Fire Phoenix |othernames = Yakitori-san |gender = Female |age = 16 (Prologue) 17 (Second Arc) |status = Alive |btype = O |eyecolor = Linen |haircolor = Linen |occupation = Student Superpower User |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |jpn voice = Hayami Saori |eng voice = Melissa Molano }} Hatoko Kushikawa (櫛川 鳩子 Kushikawa Hatoko) is one of the main characters of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. Her ability called Over Element, allows her to control all five elements; Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Light. Appearance Hatoko full view.jpg|Full view of Hatoko. Hatoko has pale pink hair that is quite wavy and her hair is almost always tied into two braids which is seen leaning on the right side and on the left side on the back, a quite big fringe and she is wearing a blue hair band with a ribbon on it, small, light pink-linen-colored eyes and she has quite thick eyebrows. Hatoko is almost always seen wearing her school uniform, like most of the other characters. However, she also wears a light yellow cardigan that is slightly too big for her and thus partially concealing her hands. She also wears knee high socks and a pair of brown shoes, which is included in her school uniform. Personality Hatoko is a polite air-headed girl that often takes Jurai Andō's narcissistic personality disorder antics seriously. Hatoko also is very positive and quite childish, she usually plays around and act innocent every time and she is quite lighthearted, but she can be serious at times. She is also almost always seen with a smile on her face, and she is also very caring that she even cooks for Andō and Machi Andō (Jurai's older sister). She gets jealous towards Andō when she sees him with Tomoyo Kanzaki, though she keeps quiet about it. Background Hatoko attended the same elementary school as Jurai Andō where she was given the nickname "Yakitori-San" meaning skewered meat. However, Andō thought that this nickname was pathetic and resorted to calling her "Fire Phoenix". The people who had originally made fun of Hatoko all decided that "Fire Phoenix" was nerdy and just reverted to calling her by her normal name. Powers and Abilities * Over Element: Hatoko power allows her to control over the five elements: earth, water, fire, wind and light. She can also combine many of them into one attack leaving her an endless amount of combinations at her wits disposal. Trivia * The name Hatoko 'means "dove, pigeon" (鳩) ('hato) and "child" (子) (ko). * Hatoko's surname Kushikawa 'means "comb" (櫛) ('kushi) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa). * Hatoko is the person that spends the most time with Jurai Andō and she has feelings for him, too. ** Andō is closest to Hatoko's feelings in terms of romance. * Hatoko is good at cooking. * Surprisingly, Hatoko is good at tennis. * In Episode 5, Hatoko looked at Andō and Tomoyo Kanzaki like she was shocked. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superpower Users